¿Como distingues entre amor y amistad?
by Akame San
Summary: La delgada linea entre el amor y la amista generalmente es tan tenue que solemos confundir los dos muy a menudo ¿a caso tu mente y tu corazón pueden sentir cosas totalmente opuestas por una misma persona?. Miku deberá decidir al final si gana el corazón o la razón (perdón, soy horrible haciendo resúmenes jaja)


**Hola a todos y todas! primero que nada les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer (y dejar un comentario ¬_¬) mi historia, se que podrían estar haciendo cosas mas productivas con su tiempo, o leyendo miles de historias mejores que la mía, pero sin embargo decidieron darme una oportunidad y por eso mil gracias, segundo, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo (excepto listas de supermercado, pero no creo que eso cuente como "escribir" jaja) así que pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía u otros errores que puedan llegar a haber, por otro lado me gustaría que me dijeran que opinan ¿debería continuar la historia o no? ¿hay esperanza o es completamente horrenda? ¿hay algo que les haya gustado o tal vez algo que no les haya gustado? ¿hay algo que debería mejorar en cuanto a la historia en si o a la escritura? no tengan miedo de ser honestos conmigo! pueden dejar una review o hacerlo a través de PM, su opinión y/o consejos me ayudarían a mejorar, de verdad lo creo... y tercero, aunque todavía no lo parezca, esta es una historia sobre LUKA-MIKU, ellas van a terminar juntas, todavía no se cuando ni como pero van a estar juntas, así que por favor no desesperen jajaja**

 **Sin mas que decir... DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA!**

"Es-es esa la nueva…"

"Yui! Devuélveme eso, todavía no termino de leerla"

"Se ve tan linda! Mira su cabello y su ropa y su sonrisa y… todo acerca de ella es perfecto, hasta su novio es increíble. Ne Kyoko-chan no te parece?"

"Debo admitir que Miku-San y Kaito-San en verdad se ven muy bien juntos, además…" Un fuerte golpe sorprendió a todos, atrayendo las miradas hacia una figura desaliñada y jadeante que permanecía junto a la puerta.

"DIOS creí que jamás llegaría! Demonios" exclamo la muchacha que agotada se habría paso entre los estudiantes.

"Hi-himeko? Que sucedió? Por qué llegas tan tarde?"

"Kyoko-chan creo que la pregunta que deberías hacerle seria ¿por qué se ve tan horrible y desarreglada?"

"Cállate Yui!" respondió agraviada la joven recién llegada "No estoy de humor para aguantar tus… espera ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?"

"Nada! No es nada! Déjame en paz"

"No lo puedo creer! Es la nueva edición de pop idols! ¿Cómo has hecho para conseguirla? Este número se supone que no saldrá al mercado sino hasta la semana entrante"

"No es mía, Kyoko-chan la trajo hoy y antes de que interrumpieras, estábamos ocupadas admirando lo asombrosa que es Miku-san"

"Querida e ingenua Yui" Himeko sonrió condescendientemente mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza "Todos saben que la mejor siempre fue y será Megurine-san"

"Deja de decir estup…" el discurso agitado de Yui llego a su fin, cuando un esbelto dedo se posó sobre sus labios.

"Megurine-san es perfecta en todo sentido, su voz, su figura, hasta la forma en la que el color de sus ojos combina con el rosado de su pelo. Incluso su novio es perfecto, si no me crees, mira lo despampanantes que se ven Megurine-san y Kamui-San juntos en esta foto. A veces pienso que tanta perfección debería ser pecado"

"Acaso no vez lo kawaii que se ven Miku-san y Kaito-san juntos!" Exclamo Yui, arrebatando la revista de las manos de Himeko, exasperación visible en su voz "Himeko BAKA!"

Kyoko sentada en un rincón suspiro, contemplando la tercera guerra mundial que actualmente se estaba desarrollando en el salón de clases. Si hubiera sabido que una simple revista causaría tantos problemas jamás la habría llevado, pero lo cierto era que el problema no era la revista, sino Himeko y Yui. Sus personalidades eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan similares. A simple vista Yui aparentaba ser dulce e inocente, con un aire de timidez. Su cuerpo todavía no se había desarrollado por completo, lo que le daba un aspecto de niña pequeña, esa clase de niña que saca el lado protector de las personas. Sin embargo, ella era más fuerte y segura de lo que parecía; mientras que Himeko a simple vista aparentaba ser reservada y seria, casi resultando en una personalidad fría y misteriosa, cosa que sumado a su voluptuoso cuerpo hacia que el corazón de los chicos se detuviera cada vez que la tenían cerca. Sin embargo ella era tímida e insegura, como cualquier adolecente de su edad.

"Es suficiente" Exclamo Kyoco en un tono asertivo. Yui y Himeko avergonzadas agacharon la cabeza, incapaces de mirar a su amiga a los ojos. Generalmente Kyoko optaba por no entrometerse en las insignificantes peleas que a menudo sostenían Himeko y Yui, sin embargo, cuando se dejaban llevar y la situación se tornaba insostenible, la voz de la razón y evidentemente la más madura de las tres le ponía un stop a la discusión. La capacidad de Kyoko para siempre decir lo justo en el momento indicado era sorprendente, y junto a su temperamento analítico y objetivo la hacían única, pero eso no era lo que sus amigas amaban de ella, sino el hecho de que aun cuando la verdad fuese cruel, Kyoko con su personalidad dulce y bondadosa de alguna manera lograba amortiguar el golpe. "Las dos son perfectas… perfectas en distintos sentidos, pero perfectas al fin" Kyoko sonrió, tratando de apaciguar a las dos fieras delante de ella.

"No existe tal cosa! No existen distintas clases de perfección, ya que la palabra en si es abarcativa de un todo, no pueden existir cosas generales que a la vez describan cosas particulares, ya que sería una contradicción en si mismo" Tanto Yui como Kyoko quedaron atónitas con la explicación de Himeko, si algo debían reconocer era que cuando se trataba de defender algo en lo que Himeko creía con todo su corazón, la muchacha era implacable, no habían excusas validas ni argumentos pertinentes que la hicieran cambiar de opinión.

Mientras en el gran salón de clase, la discusión continuaba, detrás de las puertas una figura permanecía inmóvil escuchando la conversación, deseando que terminara de una vez. A veces le resultaban realmente sorprendentes las cosas por las cuales las personas se preocupaban. Con tanto sufrimiento en el mundo, con tantos niños necesitados, el discutir por quien era más bella, más talentosa o digna de cariño, resultaba completamente efímero, y más aún si se consideraba el hecho de que las dos personas en cuestión jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna, salvo algún que otro saludo o cumplido cada vez que se encontraban en alguna fiesta promocional que la disquera ofrecía. Muchos asumirían que eran mejores amigas puesto que además de pertenecer a la misma compañía musical, eran compañeras de escuela, pero la realidad era simple y sencilla, ninguna de las dos encajaba en el mundo de la otra, ninguna de las dos estaba siquiera interesada en ser parte del mundo de la otra. Miku suspiro, preguntándose si realmente todo esto valía la pena ¿Realmente el ser famosa era algo que ella quería? ¿Estaba dispuesta a seguir pagando el precio? Y si era así ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?. Al principio todo parecía tan nuevo y excitante, la idea de ser popular, admirada y querida por todos era algo emocionante, de seguro todos y cada uno de los adolescentes del mundo venderían su alma al diablo por una oportunidad así, y aunque para Miku la principal razón no fuera la fama, sino la promesa de por fin poder sacar a su familia de la pobreza, de por fin sentirse útil, la promesa de que por fin no tener que ver el rostro de preocupación de su madre y la mirada cansada de su padre cada día; pero nadie le había dicho que el precio que tendría que pagar sería tan alto, que debería dejar su privacidad en manos de otros y que se convertiría en una cosa, un trofeo, perdiendo de a poco su humanidad. Repentinamente, sintió unos brazos que la envolvieron por la cintura, sacándola del trance en el que estaba "Q-que demonios!" sorprendida se dio media vuelta para poder así estar cara a cara con el intruso, pero al ver esos hermosos ojos azules mirándola con tanto amor y devoción, se calmó y sonrió, avergonzada por su reacción. "Disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarte" exclamo el muchacho de cabellos azules como el mar "Kaito!", los brazos de Miku los rodearon por completo, mientras su cabeza reposaba en su pecho "Princesa ¿qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?" exclamo preocupado, mientras su pulgar rozaba su mejilla. Miku solo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. A pesar de los contra que tenía tanta fama, algo positivo había resultado de todo ello, y eso era Kaito. No importaba que tan mal estuvieran las cosas, que tan confundida o solitaria se sintiera, ella sabía que el siempre estaría a su lado, tratando de ayudarla y haciéndola sentir mejor. Era cierto lo que la gente decía, el realmente era un caballero en dorada armadura. Miku suspiro, contenta de tenerlo cerca, de tenerlo en su vida, de haberlo conocido, de que fueran tan buenos amigos. "Hatsune-san, Shion-san por favor entren al salón que la clase está por comenzar" "C-claro sensei" los dos respondieron, avergonzados de haber sido sorprendidos en tan íntima posición. La escuela era una de las más prestigiosas del país, y sin duda una de las más costosas; ciertos estándares eran requeridos tanto para alumnos como para profesores, entre ellos un estricto código de vestimenta y la política de no mantener contacto íntimo en propiedad escolar, y con ello se incluían besos, abrazos o demostraciones inapropiadas de afecto. Políticos, empresarios, hijos de famosos, todos asistían al mismo lugar pues la privacidad era la prioridad número uno de la institución.

Súbitamente, el salón se sumergió en un silencio, que no importaba cuan usual fuera, Miku aun así lo encontraba perturbador. Procedió a tomar su lugar, al final del salón, mientras murmullos y ojos la seguían de cerca "Miku-san! B-buenos días…" exclamo la chica sentada a su izquierda algo nerviosa y expectante al mismo tiempo "Yui-san buenos días para ti también" Miku sonrió respetuosamente, algo incomoda de ser el centro de atención. ¿Serian todos tan amables y atentos con ella si no fuera famosa? ¿O acaso seria la chica olvidada y tímida de quien nadie se acuerda el nombre?, preguntas existenciales normalmente invadían sus pensamientos, haciéndola divagar por largos periodos de tiempos, y hoy no fue la excepción.

La campana que indicaba el receso para el almuerzo sonó y los pasillos solitarios, volvieron a llenarse de vida, de adolescentes que reían, felices de tener un momento libre. Habiendo vuelto a la realidad, la muchacha de los cabellos verde turquesa se levantó dispuesta a disfrutar del sol de media mañana. "Kaito vayamos afuera! El día está bellísimo y la primavera ha hecho que los arboles florezcan, anda vamos" el joven no pudo hacer más que reír y darse por vencido. No había nada en este mundo más adorable que los ojos de perrito de Miku; ella sabía bien el efecto que causaban en él, y a él francamente no le importaba ceder a cada capricho de su amada, pues verla feliz era lo que a él le causaba felicidad.

Caminar por los pasillos atiborrados de gente parecía una tarea casi imposible. Segura en los brazos de Kaito, Miku avanzaba hacia la tan esperada libertad, cuando de repente vio un grupo de personas reunidas en círculo ¿Me pregunto por qué tanto alboroto?, de inmediato como si algunos de los presentes hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, se apartaron dejando entrever a los causantes de semejante conmoción. Luka y Gakupo de la mano se sacaban fotos con sus fans. Verlos por separado era increíble, pero cuando estaban los dos juntos era como ver a dos dioses en presencia de tantos mortales. A diferencia de Miku, que era tímida, pequeña, y torpe, Luka era esbelta, agraciada y carismática… toda una diva. Era tan segura de sí misma, extrovertida y hermosa, que resultaba casi imposible no enamorarse de ella. La pareja Luka- Gakupo rebosaba sexualidad y atrapaba las miradas de todos los presentes. En ocasiones Miku deseaba ser como ella, y en otra deseaba poder llegar a conocer a la diva aún más, más íntimamente, y no solo verla en fiestas y eventos promocionales para luego ser completas extrañas al día siguiente. "Estoy segura de que podríamos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas si lo intentáramos" "¿Con quién?" ¿Con quién qué? Pregunto Miku desconcertada "tu dijiste 'Estoy segura de que podríamos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas si lo intentáramos'… ¿amigas con quién?" volvió a inquirir Kaito. Una ola de pánico invadió el cuerpo de Miku, ella naturalmente era reservada con sus sentimientos y pensamientos, y admitir algo así en voz alta sería algo que jamás haría por voluntad propia ¿Tal vez por miedo a que se burlaran de ella? ¿O tal vez por miedo a que Kaito descubriera lo imperfecta que era y la abandonara?. Cada vez que ella miraba a sus padres interactuar uno con el otro se asombraba de lo cómodos que se sentían estando juntos. Esa imagen se le vino a la memoria y recordó lo que su madre una vez le dijo 'cuando realmente amas a alguien, es normal sentir miedo, miedo a perderlo, miedo a no ser perfecta, miedo a no ser todo lo que él espera, miedo a no ser lo suficientemente buena, de no merecerlo, pero a la vez sientes una paz interior y una seguridad que nada puede igualar, el ser amada te hace sentir libre Miku, te quita todo ese dolor que sientes en tu corazón y lo transforma en algo hermoso, el verdadero amor asusta, pero porque la gente no está acostumbrada a ser feliz y algo tan hermoso piensas que no va a durar por mucho tiempo´ ´¿Y cómo sabré cuando eso suceda?' 'Cuando realmente estés enamorada, lo sabrás, mi amor, cuando estés enamorada no tendrás más remedio que ser tu misma, ya no podrás ocultarte, puesto que el verdadero amor derrumba todas esas murallas que construimos alrededor de nuestro corazón, y nos deja desnudos, tal como somos, sin mascaras ni disfraces. El verdadero amor no fuerza su entrada a tu corazón, es suave como la seda y liviano como una pluma y cuando menos lo esperes te hará volar´. Si todo lo que su madre le había dicho era cierto, entonces ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo de compartir sus sentimientos con Kaito? ¿Cuándo llegaría el momento en el que ella se sentiría lo suficientemente cómoda y segura como para dejarlo entrar? "Miku? Tierra llamando a Mik…" de repente el aire de sus pulmones se esfumo. Suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos solo unos momentos, momentos que a él le parecieron una eternidad. "M-miku?" "Vamos apresúrate o perderemos el receso!". ¿y cómo hacer para resistirse a esa hermosa sonrisa, y a esos ojos verde turquesa que brillaban como el mismo sol? Kaito decidió dejar las preguntas para otro momento y simplemente disfrutar del momento.


End file.
